Una princesa
by Luu1225
Summary: ¿Que es una princesa? Tal vez, es todo lo que una niña desea ser cuando tiene 5 años... pero, para un príncipe... ¿que significa una princesa? Podría ser que para él... sea su luz. RenxSei


**Una princesa.**

**Bueno, debo avisarles que tuve una perdida el lunes, ya que mi tío una de las personas que me apoyo en mi sueño de ser escritora, se fue y ahora estoy bastante triste ya que él me daba empujoncitos para seguir con mis fics, y perderlo… fue un gran golpe emocional para mi…. sin embargo, eso no me detiene.**

**Los dejo con este pequeño One-shot de la pareja  
Ren x Sei.  
Lo sé es rara, pero a mí me gusta; así que espero que a algunas personas también. **

**Ren tiene la apariencia de su modo online, físicamente tiene músculos y todo lo que se le aparece en el juego sin embargo, su estilo de cabello es como el que tiene cuando está en el cuerpo de Sei.**

**¡Muchas cosas raras!**

**-Relación con la historia de "Nuevos comienzos"-**

**¡Esta idea vino después de ver "Enredados", espero y les guste!**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Nitro+Chiral.**

* * *

¿Qué son las princesas?

Son… esas hermosas chicas cautivas, siendo resguardadas por las feroces garras de un dragón en un castillo muy lejano, esperando a que un joven caballero llegue y las rescate de su eterno encierro. Las que pierden su zapatilla a mitad del baile real, y ese príncipe de ensueño la recupera y se pone en busca de su amada, o… la que sacrifica hasta su propia voz por estar al lado de que según ella es el indicado.

Delicadas, bellas, tiernas, educadas… ¿inteligentes? son muchas cosas.

Si uno se pusiera a describir las tantas princesas que existen en los cuentos de hadas, sería una lista muy pero muy larga.

Antes por muchas personas fue llamado "princesa" ¿y el motivo? Era triste, estar encerrado en aquella torre cada día siendo sometido experimento, tras experimento para él no era más que un sufrir.

Pensaba que pasaría así hasta el día de su muerte, si es que llegaba ya que cada día era eterno. Esperando a que llegará quien le liberara de ese martirio, de ese dolor… del sufrimiento.

Ese día, pensaba que estaba lejos de él. Sin embargo… llego.

Aquel día donde pudo sentir el exterior, adiós experimentos, adiós al encierro… por fin era libre. Y todo, gracias a su pequeño hermano; Aoba… y, a él… a… Ren.

Pero entonces… ¿y ahora qué?

* * *

El sonido de la televisión era el único que podía escucharse en la sala, una música bastante tradicional de la película que era bastante animada, daban ganas de levantarse y ponerse a bailar también al menos eso quería Sei.

-Wah, se ve tan divertido,- comento Sei quien estaba cómodamente sentado en medio de las piernas de Ren, ambos manteniendo la mirada en la imagen de la pantalla. -¿no lo crees, Ren?-

El más alto asintió y sonrió como respuesta, fueron varios minutos después cuando una escena hizo que Sei dejará salir un pequeño sollozo. Ren se dio cuenta de inmediato.

-Hey, no llores- acaricio el cabello de Sei al escuchar sus sollozos, parece que era más sensible con este tipo de películas.

-Lo sé, pero es tan triste que los reyes no sepan que su hija esta tan cerca de ellos…- suspiro de manera triste.

Ren sonrió y como manera de reconfortarlo, coloco sus brazos alrededor de él más bajo, manteniéndolo unido contra él. Fue verdaderamente agradecido tal gesto, estaba empezando a volverse fría la habitación. Y bueno, mediados de febrero no era precisamente un clima cálido ni nada por el estilo.

Siguieron viendo la película hasta que empezó nuevamente una canción, y una escena que hizo que el corazón del Seragaki empezará a latir un poco más rápido.

_-Y la luz encuentro al fin,- _la canción empezó, ambos prestando su total atención en ella._ -ahora el cielo es azul… es real brillando así, ya cambio la vida entera…-_

Ambos la escucharon atentamente. Por alguna razón Sei fue el que le prestó más atención, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosado suave con el simple hecho de prestar atención a la letra de esta. Por muchas razones, la situación de la protagonista le parecía idéntica a la que él había vivido casi toda su vida, estar encerrado en una torre sin conocer el exterior. Entonces, de igual forma el fue una princesa cautiva.

_-Tiempo aquel, persiguiendo un sueño… Tiempo fue, en la oscuridad…- _esta vez fue una voz masculina la que empezó a cantar, la imagen de la película empezaba escena en el lago era más que adorable, una verdadera escena romántica.

Mantuvieron su atención en la música y el filme, Ren y Sei contemplando la escena y la canción, el Seragaki aun llevando ese color rosado en sus mejillas y Ren con una le sonrisita en su rostro.

Fue en el momento en el que ambos personajes de la película se tomaron de las manos, Ren trago saliva pensando un par de segundos acerca de lo que iba hacer, pero no quería cuestionarse tanto e hizo lo mismo con las de Sei que le miro confundido ante tal gesto si haberlo abrazado fue verdaderamente lindo ahora que se tomaban de las manos… era más allá que solo eso.

_-Y la luz encuentro al fin… se aclaro aquella niebla…- _fueron ambos personajes los que empezaron a cantar, era casi como si uno solo cantara. -y la luz encuentro al fin, ahora el cielo es azul…-

Ambos no sabían que era más hermoso, si el ver la película juntos, tomarse de las manos… o hacerlo mientras escuchaban aquella canción. Fue más emocionante cuando Sei giro su cabeza un poco para encontrarse con la mirada de Ren, esos ojos de un brillante color amarillo. Ren, lo observo fijamente una sonrisa adorno su rostro al encontrarse con esos orbes oscuros.

-Esta vez todo es diferente…- musito Ren.

-Veo en ti… la luz- finalizo Sei.

Sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que Sei podía sentir el aliento de Ren contra sus labios, sus miradas encontrándose, Sei trago respiro profundamente. Ren sujeto con más seguridad las manos del más bajo, que correspondió ese apretón de manos con una delicada sonrisa.

_-Veo en ti la luz…- _la canción finalizo.

Sei reacciono a lo que estaba a punto de hacer, retrocediendo con el rostro tan rojo que parecía una cereza.

-V-Vaya, fue una canción m-muy bonita- dijo, con una sonrisa nerviosa levantándose de golpe dejando al más alto con los labios parados claramente esperaba un beso pero nada.

Se sintió verdaderamente tonto.

-S-Si, es bastante… buena- de igual manera él se levanto con un pequeño sonrojo en sus pómulos.

Fueron tres minutos llenos de incomodidad, ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Ambos eran amigos, nada más… ¿verdad? Solo amigos…

-V-Vamos a comer algo, ya son las 9 se hizo tarde- dijo, carraspeando la parte trasera de su cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ren asintió levemente, caminando detrás del más bajo contemplando su estatura, su forma de caminar, su espalda, sus piernas, su cuerpo era delgado… demasiado. Comparado con él. Llegaron a la cocina sin decir nada, Sei abriendo la puerta del refrigerador.

-¿Qué te gustaría co…- sus palabras se silenciaron, Ren había tomado sus labios en un suave beso. Si su beso no era correspondido, lo aceptaría pero… si lo era, nada lo detendría ahora.

Fueron tres segundos, cuando Ren por fin se separo la expresión de su rostro mostrando lo nervioso que estaba por saber cuál sería la reacción de Sei.

Toda esa preocupación se desvaneció cuando Sei sintió su rostro enrojecer nuevamente, aquel beso había sido el primero… el primero en toda su vida.

-Ren…- murmuro con vergüenza.

-Sei…- Ren musito una sonrisa adorno su rostro en ese momento.

Los dos se miraron por unos segundos, Ren se agacho hacia él una vez más con los labios entre abiertos, Sei con nerviosismo hizo lo mismo y cuando menos lo esperaron sus labios quedaron unidos en un amable y cálido beso.

Se separaron ambos con rostros enrojecidos, Ren llevando una sonrisa en sus labios. Y Sei con un sonrojo que se podría notar a simple vista.

-Mi… princesa…- dijo con una amable sonrisa.

La mirada de Sei tomo un brillo especial al escuchar esas palabras, su corazón casi salto fuera de su pecho; no sabía porque se sentía tan feliz, ahora… tal vez, porque… había encontrado a su príncipe, al que le había rescatado de aquella torre.

* * *

**-Luu-Habla-**

**Ya sé, ya sé… me salió muy pero muy cursi, pero no me juzguen hoy me dio por andar así.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡Dejen un review si les gusto!**


End file.
